


What was "Corrupted Doctor Strange"?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, corrupted doctor strange
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	What was "Corrupted Doctor Strange"?

 

In the comics, at some point, Doctor Strange **sold his soul**  in order to try to save the Avengers, becoming “corrupted”. His Black Magic became SUPER stronger than it was before, after some events, he became a Black Priest and ended up killed by Doctor Doom, who surprised Stephen. Later, Reed Richards “resets” the Battle-world, making many things be “undone”, one of them being Doctor Strange’s death. Since the events were as if they had never happened, Stephen got his soul back. Most of the heroes had their memories erased because of the rewinding, but Stephen and a few others showed to remember some of the events even after the whole thing ended. We can also consider him as "corrupted" whenever a demon he has eaten starts to take over. Strange has the power to absorb demons and other creatures in order to use their power, but sometimes that might go wrong.

 

###  **  
****Powers Stephen had as a Black Priest:**

  * Flight/Levitation  
  

  * Multiple/Unfathomable Mind(s) (impossible to read minds that end up causing any telepathy user who attempts to read their minds great pain.)  
  

  * Telepathic/Magical/Extra-Sensorial Perception  
  

  * Matter Reorganization  
  

  * “The Words”/reality manipulation 


  * Multiversal Witnessing/Mirrors Detection: Energy Blasts


  * Pyrokinesis


  * Organic Disintegration 


  * Cryokinesis


  * Paralysis




End file.
